


Come Undone

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i have a lot of feels abt this episode, viktors perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: You'll realize you love him when you see diamonds in his eyes and you realize everything hes ever done hes done for you





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi im pretty sure ima delete this in the morning but this is what happens when i want to write and i have writers block but needed to get my feels over todays episode out in a healthy way. so. hopefully expect some decent fic sometime in the future when i get my groove back

_You’ll realize you love him when you see him cry for the first time and he turns to you with diamonds in his eyes and a plead on his lips, begging for you to stay._

_You’ll realize you love him when he pulls a quadruple flip in the last second of his program and turns to you, breathless and eyes dizzyingly bright under the harsh ice rink lighting._

_You’ll realize you love him when you realize he’s skating for you and you alone. You’ll realize you love him when you realize that everything he’s ever done has been with you in mind, an idol he needed to beat, a coach he needed to prove something too, a man he desperately needed to seduce and entangle so deeply in his net that you’ll never be able to escape from his grasp ever again._

 

Viktor isn’t good with love.

He’s good with lust- good with coy glances from under his lashes and fingertips brushing up against the veins of the wrist, good with words whispered into the shells of ears and full body shivers from an single touch.

Viktor wasn’t good with love because he didn’t understand it ( _you need to feel the heartbreak of the piece Viktor, the desperation for the lover to stay-)_ but by god does he understand what it means now, now that the enigma that is Yuuri has wormed his way into his heart and brought him to his knees, reduced him to clutching the edges of the rink and feeling his entire body shake as he watches Yuuri skate.

He watches as Yuuri becomes undone on the ice, flubs his triple axel and pulls a quadruple flip in the last second of his performance, watches as he gestures to him, chest heaving and eyes so wide and so bright and _burning_ that Viktor knows he’ll have to lock this moment into his mind because Yuuri is never ever going to be such a hot mess like this ever again.

The kiss isn’t planned. It’s just sort of happens, without Viktor thinking about it. He can taste the surprise on Yuuri’s lips and when he pulls away to see the warmth and the love in Yuuri’s eyes, a little part deep inside of him breaks.

It’s what he’s always wanted. Needed. Someone to take care of, to worry about, to trace the veins of late at night and whisper sweet nothings to.

Later, back at the hotel, they don’t say a word when they fall asleep and wake up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya wanna scream abt gay ice skating w my my tumblr and twitter are @mysenpaiisdead


End file.
